


Holding Too Tight

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>074 Night for lover100<br/>hp_humpdrabbles: we all want something to hold in the night / we don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight)<br/>10. Twilight surrender. for smorgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Too Tight

The metal bars hurt her shoulder but she’d stopped caring about that years ago. Her arm stretches out, as far as it will go but she can barely reach his hand. In dark he can’t see how scared, how broken she looks and for that she is glad. It was bad enough feeling this vulnerable, she didn’t want to be seen as such. As her fingers clasp his, her other hand slides under her prison smock, her silence eventually broken by little gasps and moans, eventually his name and her hand tightening painfully around his. Despite his loyalty to The Dark Lord, he’d rather have his wife back.


End file.
